Dramon Power!-A Taiora
by DigiDestined of Courage
Summary: Don't expect me to rewrite all the episodes for late Season 02! Tai, Sora and Davis go to help Ken in Tamachi; the other DigiDestined end up meeting Gennai-who's young, of course!-and a miracle occurs!


Me: I don't own Digimon, as usual

Me: I don't own Digimon, as usual. There's no way I'm making a Taiora out of three different episodes that only have Tai and Sora in one of each-The Digimon World Tour, Parts I-III-, so we'll make do with the episode following "A Very Digi Christmas." 

Tai: At least you're making Taioras, despite how the show ended in Japan and in America! 

Sora: I agree. That proves you haven't given up.

Me: Not only me, but other determined Taiora fans around America and possibly the world! TAIORA FOREVER! 

****

Digimon

Dramon Power!-A Taiora

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya raced as fast as possible as he could with Agumon, his sister Kari and Gatomon to Izzy's house where the team of DigiDestined, new and original would come up with a battle plan to combat what was happening on Christmas Eve-Digiports all over the world were opening up and Digimon were coming out of them like herds of buffalo! 

"Tai, wait up!" 

Tai smirked and turned as Sora Takenouchi came running up to him with Biyomon flying alongside her. He remembered the date that they'd went on the previous night following Matt's concert-he'd made sure that she had a splendid time, and she made sure that he enjoyed walking her home! 

"Did you get the call from Izzy too?" Sora asked worriedly. 

"Yeah, which means we don't have much time. Huh? Davis, come on!" Tai had noticed that his successor Davis was preparing to head off in a different direction. 

"I can't! I've got to get to Tamachi." Davis explained. "Didn't you see the news? There are Digimon in Tamachi; Ken lives there!" 

"True, but Tamachi isn't the only city in trouble Davis. That's why we've got to get to Izzy's house and come up with some sort of a plan!" Sora advised. 

"We can't risk the roll of the dice for just one individual!" Tai insisted heatedly. 

"THAT'S IT! He's not an individual; he's one of us!" Davis yelled angrily. 

"But, Davis…" Kari began worriedly. 

"No, he's right. I'm sorry, Davis. I understand. I probably would've done the same for Matt if he was in trouble." Tai replied. "Get on to Tamachi and help Ken. I'll handle things here." 

"Actually, I could use some help against any Digimon I came across. And experience from the original team would be more than welcome!" Davis noted. 

"Well, all right then! I'll come with you. Sora, you and Matt-"

"Forget it, Tai! If you're going, then I'm going too." Sora objected. 

"Okay then. We'll go and help you out, Davis." Tai declared. 

The other DigiDestined had arrived at Izzy's house to formulate a counterattack against Arukenimon and her forces. 

"Whoa! Hundreds of e-mails from kids all over the world are pouring in like it was the Boston Tea Party in America. Talk about déjà vu." Izzy noted calmly. 

"Who are all these kids?" Joe asked. 

"Possibly DigiDestined from around the world like us-or Willis from America, or Mimi's friend Michael. Even kids who, like Yolei, witnessed our battle on the Internet against Diaboromon." Izzy explained. 

"Say, where are Tai, Sora and Davis at anyway?" Matt asked. 

"They're at Tamachi going to help Ken. Davis thinks he could be in some trouble and suggested that Tai and Sora help out." Kari explained. 

"Wormmon, you've got to Digivolve!" Ken demanded as he and Wormmon stared down toward Triceramon, a dangerous Ultimate level Digimon who was tearing up various parts of Tamachi.   
Wormmon struggled to Digivolve, but couldn't. "Sorry, Ken. I'm all Digivolved out." 

Ken's eyes narrowed into slits, as he looked upward. "That can only mean one thing…" 

"Didn't I tell you he was smart, Mummymon?" 

"That you did, Arukenimon. He's getting warmer…warmer…he's burning up!" 

Ken and Wormmon found themselves glaring at Arukenimon and Mummymon from atop a skyscraper building. 

"You're all alone now, Digimon Emperor. No friends here to save you now." Arukenimon gloated. 

"The name's Ken Ichijouji! And I'll find a way to stop you!" Ken retorted angrily. 

"I wouldn't count out his friends yet! Thunder Blast!!" 

Ken turned to see Raidramon destroy the control spire from a distance! Davis, Tai and Sora dismounted from Raidramon as he deDigivolved back to Veemon. 

"Davis! Tai and Sora, right?" Ken asked as the three kids ran over to his aid. 

"Right! Sora, let's show these guys what Digivolving's all about!" Tai demanded.   


"I'm with you, Tai!" 

__

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon are the champions! 

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon are the champions! 

Digivolve into Champions! 

"Agumon…" 

"Biyomon…" 

"Digivolve to…" 

__

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon are the champions! 

"GREYMON!!!_/_BIRDRAMON!!!"

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon! 

Davis and Ken smirked as they pulled out their own Digivices. 

"Digivolve now, Veemon!/Wormmon!" 

"Veemon…"

"Wormmon…"

"Digivolve to…EXVEEMON!!!/STINGMON!!!" 

The four DigiDestined kids watched as their Champion Digimon attempted to battle against the Ultimate level Digimon. 

"Meteor Wing!!" Birdramon's attack bounced off of Triceramon's skin. 

"Spiking Strike!!" Triceramon grabbed Stingmon by his arm and tossed him into Birdramon's path! 

"Nova Blast!!" Greymon's eyes narrowed as Triceramon flinched slightly from his attack then just shrugged it off. 

"VeeLaser!!" ExVeemon withstood his ground as Triceramon avoided his attack and then powered up his own attack! 

"Tri-Horn Attack!!" WHAM! ExVeemon collided with Greymon, who collided against a building and sent some rocks falling downward.   


"Sora, look out!" Tai exclaimed worriedly as he grabbed her and pulled her to safety. His Digivice started glowing brightly even though he no longer possessed his Crest of Courage. 

__

Digimon…Digimon!

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon are the champions! 

"Greymon Digivolve to…" 

__

Digivolve into Ultimate! 

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon are the champions!

"…METALGREYMON!!! (roars)" 

__

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon! 

"Hey, guys, check it out! Is it just me, or am I seeing MetalGreymon near Tamachi?" T.K. asked suddenly. Almost everyone stared out the window, with the exception of Izzy and Yolei, to see MetalGreymon prepare for battle. 

"I thought we couldn't Digivolve as high as the Ultimate level without our Crests." Matt noted. All of a sudden, Izzy warned, "Stand back, you guys." The kids who hadn't moved to see MetalGreymon stepped back quickly. 

"I hope you know what you're doing!" Tentomon cried out. 

Two laptops were facing each other as they started glowing brightly, then someone stepped out of the beam of light. 

"AHHHHHHH! A GHOST!" Yolei shrieked. "Where's Davis when I need him?" 

"No, I'm not a ghost. Would a ghost look this good to you?" 

"Gennai, it's great to see you again!" Joe spoke out. 

"I told you-anytime you need me, just call." Gennai suggested. 

"We just saw Greymon Digivolve to the Ultimate level without the Crest of Courage. What's up with that?" Matt asked. 

"Apparently, Tai must have shown great courage at whatever location he's at right now. That restored the power of the Crest of Courage from within himself. Remember when you were transformed into data by Apocalymon during the final battle? Tai was able to lock onto that power again and that triggered Greymon's Digivolution back to the Ultimate level. Which reminds me…I've got something from Azulongmon that you'll need-one of his 12 Digicores. Its power is just as immense as the power that you all locked onto during that battle against Apocalymon and later on against Diaboromon. Hold out your Digivices. If anyone's feeling squeamish, I suggest you back out now." 

No one objected, and within seconds, the room was filled with a brilliant white light. 

"Upamon Digivolve to…ARMADILLOMON!!!" 

"Poromon Digivolve to…HAWKMON!!!" 

"Whoa! They Digivolved…in our world!" Yolei exclaimed to Cody in amazement. 

"I'm feeling fuzzy." Gatomon noted calmly. 

"You _are _fuzzy! Wait-I feel it too!" Patamon replied in shock. 

"That would be the power of the Digicore restoring your abilities. You can now safely Digivolve to Ultimate." Gennai explained. 

"I can let the cat out of the bag? How cool!" Gatomon cried happily. 

"Giga Blaster!!" Even with MetalGreymon helping out, Triceramon still wasn't powerful enough to be taken out. 

"Tai? Why'd you save me?" Sora asked, still in a daze that Tai had pulled her out of danger. 

"I promised you that I wouldn't let anything happen to you…and I plan to keep that promise." Tai whispered calmly. 

"Oh, Tai…" A second later, even though Sora hadn't admitted how she felt to Tai, her Digivice started glowing as brightly as Tai's was-just like her Crest of Love! 

__

Digimon…Digimon!  


Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon are the champions! 

"Birdramon Digivolve to…" 

__

Digivolve into Ultimate! 

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon are the champions! 

"…GARUDAMON!!!" 

__

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon! 

"Let's help them out, Ken! DNA Digivolve, guys!" Davis yelled out. 

__

Digimon…Digimon! 

"ExVeemon…" 

"…Stingmon…" 

"DNA Digivolve to…PAILDRAMON!!!" 

__

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon! 

Paildramon, MetalGreymon and Garudamon surrounded Triceramon from all sides. 

"Davis, get ready!" Tai demanded as he and Sora held up Ken's laptop. 

"Digiport open!" Davis yelled out. 

"Paildramon, MetalGreymon, Garudamon-get him into the Digiport!" Ken advised. 

That's when things went sour. Even though Tai and Sora's Digimon had Digivolved back to the Ultimate level, they were tired from Triceramon's attacks, and Mummymon knew it. 

"Arukenimon, I know you haven't taken my affection for you seriously yet. Let me prove my love to you by destroying Paildramon, MetalGreymon and Garudamon. Don't go away; I'll be right back!" 

"Tri-Horn Attack!!" WHAM! Garudamon grimaced in pain as she staggered back. 

"Wing Blade!!" The Data-type Digimon shook off her attack, then rammed into Paildramon and MetalGreymon, which sent them flying backward. 

"PAILDRAMON, NO!" Davis cried out. 

"MetalGreymon, be careful!" Tai warned. 

"Oh no, Mummymon!" Ken growled. 

"Oh great; not now!" Davis exclaimed.   


"Snake Bandage!!" Mummymon laughed evilly as MetalGreymon and Garudamon roared in pain, then deDigivolved into Agumon and Biyomon. Paildramon groaned as he struggled to stay at the Ultimate level, but was failing too quickly. 

"Agumon, get outta there!" 

"Biyomon, be careful!" 

"Paildramon, watch out!" 

Mummymon laughed insanely as he started firing in various directions, which caused more rocks to fall from above! 

"Tai, look out!" 

"Sora, be careful!" 

"Davis, Ken, watch out!" 

That's when a miracle occurred-the same beam of light from Azulongmon's Digicore hit Agumon, Biyomon and Paildramon at the same time! 

__

Digimon! 

"Agumon Warp-Digivolve to…" 

__

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon are the champions! 

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon are the champions! 

Warp-Digivolve! 

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon are the champions! 

"…WARGREYMON!!!" 

__

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon! 

Digimon! 

"Paildramon Mega-Digivolve to…" 

__

Digimon: Digital Monsters; Digimon are the champions! 

"…IMPERIALDRAMON!!!" 

__

Digimon! 

"Biyomon Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!! Birdramon Digivolve to…GARUDAMON!!!" 

Tai, Sora, Davis and Ken facefaulted in shock as they stared, not only at Tai's restored Mega Digimon, but also at Davis and Ken's newly Digivolved Mega Digimon. 

"So guys, be honest-how do we look?" Imperialdramon asked in his dual voices. 

"Well, uh…" Davis stammered. 

"Awesome! The both of you, congratulations for reaching the Mega level!" Tai exclaimed. 

"WarGreymon, you look great!" Sora added happily. 

"That used to be Paildramon?" Ken asked. 

As the Digimon Analyzer popped up, Imperialdramon explained in his dual voices: 

"Yes, but I have Digivolved to the highest level-my Mega form…IMPERIALDRAMON!

I am stronger than any other Digimon. My Mega Crusher attack is virtually unstoppable!"

"Who are they?" Cody asked in amazement as WarGreymon and Imperialdramon appeared on Izzy's TV screen. 

"They are WarGreymon and Imperialdramon. The power of Azulongmon's light is stronger than I thought. Agumon and Paildramon used it to Digivolve to their Mega forms!" Gennai noted. 

"Gennai, is that the same light that hit us?" Gatomon spoke up. 

"Yes, that's right Gatomon. That light _is_ one and the same!" 

"Why didn't Biyomon Digivolve to her Mega form?" Yolei asked. 

"That reason is self-explanatory: Sora would have to admit her true feelings to the one she loves in order for Biyomon to use Azulongmon's light to Warp-Digivolve." 

The other DigiDestined sighed. They knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. 

"Oh, no! They Digivolved to Mega! That's impossible! This isn't my day!" Mummymon wailed.   


"You're going to need more bandages than that!" Imperialdramon growled angrily. 

"Terra Force!!" WarGreymon's main attack sent Triceramon flying to the ground.   


"Wing Blade!!" Garudamon's attack had Triceramon pinned. 

"Ken, now!" Imperialdramon yelled. 

"Got it! Davis?" Ken asked. 

"Digiport open!" Within seconds, Triceramon vanished. 

WarGreymon roared his victory as he deDigivolved back to Agumon; Garudamon deDigivolved back to Biyomon. Tai and Sora ran up and embraced their partners. 

"Okay, now we have to destroy the other control spires!" 

"How? We can't travel that far without…" Davis began. 

"WHOA!" Tai, Sora, Agumon, Biyomon, Davis and Ken cried out as they were suddenly transported inside Imperialdramon's cabin. 

"I know where the control spires are; hang on!" 

"Positron Laser!!" Imperialdramon's main attack destroyed control spire after control spire. After using Azulongmon's light to Digivolve again, WarGreymon and Garudamon sent the invading Digimon back into the Digiport.

"All right! That takes care of all the Digimon who've invaded Japan!" Ken realized. 

"Then, let's get back to Odaiba!" Davis yelled out. 

"Okay, Gennai-we all know that there's work to do. Point us in the right direction!" Izzy advised. 

"There are six strategic locations around the world where Digimon have appeared-New York, Hong Kong, Moscow, Mexico City, Sydney and Paris." 

Kari interrupted Gennai's explanation. "Look, guys-Ken and Davis have returned!" 

"And so have Tai and Sora!" 

"The Digiports won't open without D3's so Imperialdramon will take each of you to a strategic location. Join forces with the other DigiDestined and don't stop until all the Digimon have been defeated. Good luck on your adventure. We will meet again…soon." 

That said, Gennai vanished. 

"We know what to do-everybody ready?" Tai asked.   


"Definitely!" Sora replied. 

"Yeah!" Davis agreed. 

The DigiDestined shot off into the sky, safely inside Imperialdramon's cabin. 

"Before you face the biggest test of your lives, there's important information you need to know: 

You're free to move about my cabin; however, when the 'fasten seat belt' light comes on, please return to your seats and buckle up. 

Should we lose pressure during the flight, don't panic-it's probably just something I ate!" 

Arukenimon and Mummymon smiled evilly as the DigiDestined vanished from view. 

"While those Digibrats go globetrotting, Japan is left completely defenseless. That means we've got work to do Mummymon-so let's get to it!" 


End file.
